Can I be your santa? Kakashi one-shot
by Hatake Yuko
Summary: I just woke up because my nose was freezing, no wonder why. I fell asleep with the window open last night. It's just my luck that I fell asleep with the blanket over me and that it didn't snow over night… I think (Late published Kakashi Christmas one-shot) KakashiXOC


Can I be your Santa?

I just woke up because my nose was freezing, no wonder why. I fell asleep with the window open last night. It's just my luck that I fell asleep with the blanket over me and that it didn't snow over night… I think.

I sat up immediately and looked outside the window to discover that it did snow throughout the night and my windowsill is covered in snow. "Dear god! I'm lucky that the snow didn't end up in my bed as well." I said as I brushed the snow outside with my fingers and quickly closed the window. "Now my fingers are freezing~!" I complained to myself.

I looked at the time. "8:00 am. Time to get some breakfast." I went to the kitchen to make myself some breakfast, but found out I have no food whatsoever. I sweat dropped and sighed. "Guess I'll be eating breakfast out today." I said to myself as I went back to my room to get dressed. I put on a pair of thick black leggings, a long red top, a thick white and warm sweater and a pair of white legwarmers. I put my long pink hair up in a ponytail and went to the door. I put on my warm shoes, a red and black scarf, earmuffs and mittens. "Now I'm ready to meet the cold weather outside." I said to myself with a smile as opened the door and went outside. Dear god it's cold! A shiver went down my spine as the cold morning wind hit my face.

I walked out on the street and headed for my favorite café _The park café._

A few people are awake now, but only the shop owners and café owners. The rest of the village are either still asleep, inside or even at the training field, but only those who are ninjas.

I arrived at the café and took off my mittens, earmuffs and scarf as I went inside.

"Good morning Yuko-chan."

I looked towards the counter when I heard the voice of an elder man say my name. I smiled softly when I saw the owner is here today. "Good morning Hawasaki-san." I said and smiled softly.

Hawasaki is an elder man around 59 years old. He's a very kind and sweet old man.

"You are here early today Yuko-chan."

"Yeah. I have no food at home, so I need some breakfast." I said and smiled sheepishly while I scratched my cheek. Hawasaki chuckled lightly and smiled. "Sit down Yuko-chan. I'll make some breakfast for you."

"Thank you Hawasaki-san." I said with a soft smile and sat down by my usual table, the one that was next to the window. It isn't the window to the street, no. It is the window to the park. I can see the lake from here. It looks really pretty in the snow landscape. There's snow on the trees, bushes and flowers and the lake is frozen to ice.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard a plate and a cup being placed on the table. I looked to my right and saw Hawasaki placing my breakfast on the table along with a cup. I looked at him and smiled. "Thank you Hawasaki-san, you didn't have to bring me my breakfast. I could have went to the counter and take it myself."

"It's okay Yuko-chan. I know how much you like to look out the window and admire the park, especially when there's snow, so I didn't want to interrupt you."

I smiled softly at him. "Thank you Hawasaki-san."

He gave me a soft smile as well and went back to the counter.

I looked down at the plate and my eyes sparkled when I saw what he had brought me for breakfast. A few mini pancakes, some scramble eggs and bacon, a strawberry muffin, some different fruit and a cup of coffee. You know me so well Hawasaki-san!

I took the fork and knife and started to eat my breakfast. Mmmm~ It tastes so good! Every time I go here to get something to eat or drink, I keep getting reminded why I love this place so much and why it's my favorite café. The food is delicious and made of fresh groceries. The drinks are tasty and always hot or cold and the view over the park is just simply fantastic.

I looked towards the door as I heard the little bell above the door ring. A faint blush sneaked up on my cheeks as I saw Kakashi enter the café.

I looked down at my food again and hoped that he didn't see me. It's not because I don't want to talk to him, not at all. In fact, it's quite opposite. I really, really want to talk to him, but every time he's near me I just can't talk. It's like the words are stuck in my throat and can't get out. I have tried a few times where I did spoke to him, but it wasn't a whole conversation. It was only words as thank you, yes, no and bye.

I took a bite of my muffin and a sip of my coffee when I heard the chair on the other side of my table being pulled out. I looked up and saw Kakashi sit down on the chair.

I swallowed the coffee hard and blushed a bit darker. I have to force the words out this time. It will be so awkward if he sits there until I finish my breakfast and I can't say a word to him!

"Hi Yuko." Kakashi said and put a scarf he was wearing on the table.

Okay, here we go. You can do it. It's not that hard.

"H-Hi K-Kakashi." Great! You stuttered! Why in earth did you stutter? There's no reason to stutter! God damn it, yes there is! You like him for god's sake and you don't know if he likes you back! He's suck a mystery. He hardly ever shows any emotions and when he does, it's hard to tell if he's being sarcastic or if it's real.

"How are you today Yuko?"

"I uhm… I-I'm fine." I stuttered again! Pull yourself together god damn it! You're a ninja, a jonin and an ANBU to be exact. You've faced great danger many times and faced it fearless. But this one man can make you lose your mind and turn into a little shy girl.

"You sure Yuko? You seem a bit nervous."

I quickly shook my head and ate some bacon to buy me some time to come with a reply. "I'm fine Kakashi. It's nothing you have to think of." Yes! I didn't stutter this time! Maybe I can actually have a conversation with him for once.

Kakashi nodded and smiled behind the mask.

Hawasaki came to the table and placed a cup of coffee in front of Kakashi. "Here you go Kakashi-san."

"Thank you Hawasaki-san."

Hawasaki-san smiled and went back behind the counter.

I looked down at my plate with food and noticed I only had some of my muffin and my fruit left.

"How have you been lately Yuko? I haven't seen you that much in the village lately."

I looked back up at Kakashi. "I'm fine, I-…" I was cut off when I saw that Kakashi had already emptied the cup of coffee he had. "Eehh?! How on earth did you drink all that so fast? Didn't you burn your tongue?" I asked surprised and curious.

Kakashi chuckled and shook his head. "It didn't burn, I'm used to it. Are you busy when you're done eating your muffin and fruit?" He asked and looked at me with a serious look.

"Uhm… no. Why?" I asked and took a sip of my coffee.

"Well, I was wondering if you would take a walk with me through the park?"

I almost choked on the coffee as he asked that question. I put the coffee cup down and looked at Kakashi, the blush sneaking back up on my cheeks. "I uhm uh… I-I'm not busy…" Back with the stutter? Oh come on!

Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "Great. I'll wait for you outside then. I need some fresh air."

I nodded understanding as Kakashi got up from the chair and walked out of the café again. I finished the rest of my breakfast, drank the rest of my coffee and took the plate and the cup to the counter.

Hawasaki-san looked at me with a soft smile. "Have a nice walk in the park with Kakashi-san."

"H-how did you know that?" I asked and blushed lightly.

Hawasaki-san chuckled and took the plate and cup away. "I have my ways Yuko-chan."

I nodded understanding and looked for my wallet.

"Don't Yuko-chan. The breakfast is on me."

I looked at Hawasaki-san and smiled. "Thank you Hawasaki-san."

"You're welcome Yuko-chan. Now, don't let Kakashi wait any longer. Go out to him." He said and gave me his usual friendly smile.

I nodded as the blush intensed and I went towards the door while putting on my mittens, earmuffs and scarf. I opened the door, walked outside and saw Kakashi leaning against a tree as he was waiting for me. He looked over at me. "Ready to go Yuko?" He asked and walked over to me.

I nodded lightly and gave him a soft smile.

He smiled at me behind his mask and began to walk. I followed, walking next to him.

We were both silent until we came to the lake that could be seen from inside the café. We both sat down on the bench and looked over the lake. "So, you know Hawasaki-san?" Kakashi asked.

I looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, I do. He has been like a father to me for many years now."

"He has?" Kakashi asked and looked at me.

"Yeah. As you know, my father died when I was 8 and my mother left the village without me when I was 14. It was by then I found the café and Hawasaki-san took care of me more or less every day. He made sure I had food."

"I see. But if he has been like a father to you for over 10 years, why do you still call him by his last name, and not his first name?"

I wondered about Kakashi's question, and I actually didn't know why, so I just shrugged. "I actually don't know. It's just something I've always been doing."

Kakashi nodded understanding and got up from the bench. I watched him as he squatted, but I couldn't see what he was doing, since he was having his back facing me. Before I knew of it, Kakashi had gotten back up and threw a snowball at me, which hit my head. I wiped away the snow from my hair and looked at him. He was chuckling. "Oh so you want a snowball fight, huh?" I asked as I smirked slightly and got off the bench. "You do know you just challenged a ninja who can use ice and snow, right?" I asked as I formed a snowball in my hand.

"Oh I do know that." Kakashi said and threw another snowball at me, but this time I dodged it and threw a snowball at him. He dodged it of course and then it began, the snowball fight. We threw snowballs at each other and dodged most of them, but of course some of them hit us as well.

Suddenly, Kakashi was gone. "Where are you hiding Kakashi?" I asked as I looked around for him. I felt a snowball come at me from behind, so I turned around, and I was right. A snowball was flying at me, but I barely dodged it, which made me lose my footing and fell towards the lake. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact with the hard ice surface of the lake, but I never felt the impact, just the very, very ice cold water. I opened my eyes just to see that Kakashi had wrapped his arms around me before I hit the ice, which made him hit the ice instead of me.

We both quickly made it back to the surface and got out of the water. I started to shake because I was soaked in ice cold water and the wind was almost just as cold. I looked over at Kakashi and noticed he was shaking too. "W-we should g-go to my place and g-get warm before we c-catch a cold." I said while stuttering, but this time I wasn't stuttering because I was nervous, this time it was because I was freezing as hell.

"T-that's a good idea." Kakashi said.

We both got up from the ground and went to my place quickly. My place is closer to the park, that's why I suggested it.

I unlocked the door and opened it as we came back to my place and we both walked in. "Uhm… I think I have some jogging pants that I can't fit. You can borrow them until your clothes are dry again."

"But won't they be too short for me? My legs are longer than yours." Kakashi stated and looked at me.

"Don't worry. They are too long and big for me. It was a mistake I bought them." I said and smiled.

"Thanks. But please tell me they aren't a girly color?" Kakashi almost pleaded.

I giggled at him and shook my head. "Easy. They are grey. I'll bring them to you." I said as I made my way to my bedroom. I closed the door to make sure Kakashi couldn't look inside while I was changing. I know he can be a bit of a perv. I took off the wet and cold clothes quickly and put on a pair of purple jogging pants, a long top and a thick sweater. I grabbed the grey jogging pants for Kakashi and left my room again. He was still standing by the door, but he had taken his shoes off.

I gave him the pants and smiled. "Here. You can change in the bathroom. I'll make us some hot chocolate while you change."

"Sounds like a good idea." He said and smiled behind his mask as he went to the bathroom.

I went inside the kitchen and found a casserole and plate with chocolate. I put the chocolate down in the casserole and began to melt it while I added just a bit of milk.

"The jogging pants fit just perfect." I heard Kakashi say behind me. "That's good." I said as I looked down in the casserole.

"But we got another problem." He said.

"And what is tha-…" I was cut off when I turned around and looked at Kakashi, standing behind me only wearing the jogging pants. He wasn't wearing a shirt or his mask, no. He was only wearing the pants. I couldn't help it but stare at Kakashi's upper body and face as I studied his features and blushed in the process. He had a nice six-pack, toned muscles and his skin looked smooth. He had a handsome jaw line, a straight nose and his lips… His lips looked so… so… kissable.

"Yuko?" Kakashi looked at me and waved a hand in front of my face. I snapped out of the trance I was in and looked at Kakashi. "Oh uhm… Sorry… uhm... I don't think I have a shirt you can wear or fit for that matter. Your upper body is more muscular than mine." I stated and did my best not to look at his toned chest.

"Hmm, true. Then I guess I'll just have to walk around like this."

I nodded and turned around again to look at the chocolate, but also because I blushed ten shades of red.

As the hot chocolate was done, I poured it up in two mugs and gave one to Kakashi. I went inside the living room, sat down on the couch and took a sip of the hot chocolate, feeling how it warmed me up from inside out.

Kakashi sat down next to me and put the mug on the coffee table and looked at me. "Can I borrow the blanket? I'm freezing a bit."

"Yeah, of course." I took the blanket next to me and gave it to Kakashi. He wrapped it around himself and smiled. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Gosh! His smile is even more gorgeous than I had ever imagined! I need to splash some water in my face.

"I-I'll be right back." I said as I got up from the couch and passed Kakashi, but I tripped over his foot and fell forwards.

Kakashi grabbed my wrist and pulled me up before I impacted with the floor. I landed on his lap and turned my head to look at him. I blushed as I noticed that only a few centimeters were between our faces. "S-sorry Kakashi. I didn't mean to-…" I was cut off when Kakashi suddenly pressed his lips against mine. If it was a way to tell me to shut up, it damn worked! I melted completely into the kiss and enjoyed it. His lips are so soft. I don't think that I've ever felt anything as soft as his lips.

He slowly parted from the kiss and looked at me. "Sorry Yuko. I just couldn't resist it any longer. To be around you and this close to you without kissing you. I've been in love with you for too long now. I love you Yuko… If you want me to leave, just tell me."

I shook my head and pecked his lips. "I don't want you to leave Kakashi. I want you to stay."

"Really?" Kakashi asked and smiled brightly.

I nodded lightly. "Yeah. The truth is, that I love you too Kakashi."

His smile got wider as he kissed me again. "So you're saying that I can be your Santa?" He asked and chuckled.

"Ehh? Why Santa?" I asked and tilted my head a bit confused of his choice of words.

"Because it's almost Christmas, that's why."

I giggled lightly and smiled. "Okay, you can be my Santa."

Kakashi smiled and kissed me again, this time more deeply and passionately.

I wrapped my arms around Kakashi's neck and tilted my head a bit to the side.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "I love you Yuko." He mumbled against my lips and slowly pulled from the kiss again.

"I love you too Kakashi. But, are you only going to be my Santa until Christmas?" I asked and rested my forehead against his.

Kakashi smiled and pecked my lips. "No. I intend to be your Santa all year for as long as possible. What do you say about that?"

"I like that." I said and smiled happily.

"Good." He said and held me close to him as he kissed me once again. This is definitely the best Christmas ever.


End file.
